Talk:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Persona Q 2 Does anyone have the photo or gif of Persona Q 2's logo version of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. --Cococrash11 (talk) 08:45, August 15, 2017 (UTC) : ONE YEAR LATER... You mean the teaser image that was being used before the big reveal, right? As a matter of fact, I was using it on my profile page on another wiki for a while... ~ Love, Ink ~ 13:55, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Official name for the new girl? Subject says it all. Does "Rei Jr." have a name yet, or has that yet to be revealed? Asking outta curiosity, mostly. I'm too lazy to do actual research. Sorry. ;m; ~ Love, Ink ~ 20:59, August 4, 2018 (UTC) :just wait for new updates later around fall Kunoichi101 (talk) 21:51, August 4, 2018 (UTC) ::That's a "no," then? :P ~ Love, Ink ~ 00:06, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :::don't jump conclusion, we still don't know the new character's name and the female protagonist from P3P's name for this new. might as well wait for new info Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:09, August 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::The "Rei Jr." thing was just a joke, man. ~ Love, Ink ~ 01:59, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Her name is Hikari. Found out on the website. There is also another female known as Nagi. Savingraiden (talk) 08:03, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :Citation needed. Great Mara (talk) 08:37, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :: Her name appears in the new PV, not sure about the other woman though. EDIT: Okay specifically white hair is Hikari (ひかり), black hair is Nagi (ナギ). Banksia (talk) 10:53, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Character Artwork With some liberal use of Inspect Element, we can get some character artwork for the gang onto the wiki. The files are a bit on the small size, but they'll probably serve fairly well as placeholders 'til we get proper artwork. MrMoneeyMaker actually seems to have done the same thing already, but I'm going a step further and dumping the artwork into Paint.net to cut away as much of the weird glow as I can as quickly as I can. And probably as sloppily as I can, given how hastily I'm doing it. Will try and keep them stocked here regularly, in case y'all decide you wanna use 'em instead. EDIT: ok im now realizing that hosting these on-site and updating a gallery would be absolutely hellish on the recent activity. BLEUGH. so, yeah, im just gonna put these on imgur instead. ~ Love, Ink ~ 13:34, August 10, 2018 (UTC) New Persona Q2 Official Art The official art for both Persona 3 protagonists and Junpei have been added to the official website, just so anyone who wanted to transparent the images knows. Edit: I've taken the official art from the website with inspect element: https://imgur.com/gallery/cZvtizn (idk if anyone wants to edit them first or just upload them now) Pyromania11037 (talk) 00:15, August 18, 2018 (UTC) What year will it take place in? Okay I understand i’ve Been asking for the year that Persona 5 takes place too repeatedly as I completely understand but what i’m Actually saying here is that I actually want to know if the year or Persona 5 will reveal for Persona 2Q since it’ll probably take place about the same events as Persona 3 and Persona 4, but i’m honestly kinda baffled that even though they’ll be together, they haven’t really aged up (yes i know it’s fiction ) Basically what i’m Saying here is? will the Persona 3 and 4 Characters march up to the routes of Persona 5? (Mako Ari (talk) 00:25, September 8, 2018 (UTC)) :The original Q took place in a place outside of time and drew the casts of P3 and P4 from during their respective games (despite them being years apart) and there is no reason Q2 wouldn't do the same; esp since the P3 and 4 casts are still the same age they were in Q.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:52, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Otherarrow (talk)16:52, September 8, 2018 (UTC) yeah that makes sense because if Persona Q2 took place during the same time Persona 3 and 4 would then it would just count as time traveling if you get what I mean, I have played the original PQ, and they did have different years for the different persona game routs so I thought they were gonna do the same for P5’s route but oh well And if they decided to make their routes combined like Persona 3 and 4 then most of the p3 and p4 cast will all be in their adulthood years So yeah, point explained I guess (Mako Ari (talk) 18:42, September 8, 2018 (UTC)) does anyone know if the characters share xp if they arent in the party this time the first one was so boring cuz you just stick with the same party for the whole game cuz exp doesnt get spread to teamates Chesse20 (talk) 03:02, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :The game won’t even be released until November... Great Mara (talk) 13:16, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Kamoshidaman So the Kamoshidaman trailer has already been released... From what I can gather, Kamoshidaman is a parody of western superhero films such as Superman. Also from the same trailer, Kamoshidaman managed to capture both Haru Okumura and Makoto Niijima via means that are unknown to us right now. Is that pretty accurate or is there any information that I don't know about and/or that I missed? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 20:07, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Playable character record Would that not belong to Persona 4 Arena Ultimax if you included Shadow characters? that takes my count to 39.Marcusbwfc (talk) 09:03, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Unique characters actually.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 09:36, February 19, 2019 (UTC)